Vampire Souls
by UsagiBunny14
Summary: Every night, Usagi Tsukino dreams of a castle in darkness. One night, she wanders through the woods for a dare, and finds herself at the very same castle she has dreamt of for so long.
1. The dream

Prologue:

I'm Dear diary,

I had the same dream last night, of the castle in the darkness... I walked inside, and found the castle filled with candles! I walked deeper and deeper, and then something different happened! The castle wasn't empty, but someone was sitting at the windowsill, staring outside. I never saw his face, but his hair was black as ebony, and he wore a long, black cape. I said "where am I?" And he spun around in surprise, but I woke up before I could see his face. What does it mean? Seiya said I should just ignore it, that it'll end after Halloween, but will it?


	2. Seiya

Disclaimer: I only own Sailor Moon in my dreams! There is no way in this world I will ever own this amazing manga/anime franchise!

Chapter 1:

It's a week before Halloween, which means Seiya is going to make me get a Halloween costume soon... I've asked him what he wants to be, but he still doesn't know. I sighed as I stood up from my warm bunny covered bed. It was Sunday, so we had the day to try on costumes

I changed into a simple pink button up sweater, jeans, and brown furry boots. I pulled my hair into two pigtails with an odango on each one. I placed my usual broach onto the center of my sweater, and grabbed 50,000 yen and placed it in a small silver purse.

When I walked downstairs, I saw my mom, playing with Luna, our cat. She had silky black fur, pretty blue eyes, and a strange crescent shaped bald-spot, I'm talking about Luna of course. My mom has waist length light brown hair, partially pulled into a bun, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked up as I grabbed a blueberry muffin, and smiled. "That time of year again?"

"Yup," I bit into my muffin. "I have 50,000 yen, so don't worry about giving me money mama!"

"Usagi! You put that money back right now! You've worked hard for that so take my 45,000 yen instead! Plus, Seiya-Kun can help pay if necessary!" She scolded. I put the money back upstairs and took moms before running to the costume shop.

"I'm here!" I breathed as I ran up to Taiki-San and Yaten-Kun.

"Late as always, Usagi-Chan?" Yaten chuckled as she and Taiki turned around. Yaten has pretty silver hair pulled into a long low ponytail with bangs that frame her face, and sparkling green eyes. She has a low voice, dresses like a man and looks manly, but is definitely a girl! She is only slightly taller than me.

"Hey, you beat Seiya at least!" Taiki laughed. Taiki is really tall, and has long brown hair also pulled into a low ponytail, with her long bangs tied in it. She had pretty violet eyes, and also had a low voice and dressed like a man.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and let out a small scream before I realized it was Seiya. I turned at the laughing woman behind me, and smacked her arms away.

Seiya was taller than Yaten, but smaller than Taiki, with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail as well, and short bangs not quite reaching her eyebrows. She had tan skin, and dark blue eyes like the night sky. She like the others had a low voice and dressed like a man.

"You screamed like those women in horror movies!" She laughed. I moved away from her and glared at the laughing trio. "Gomen, but I had an opportunity, and I took it!"

I sighed and giggled as well, they usually did stuff like this, but I still get scared every time. "So, do you know what you all are going to be?" I asked.

"Hmm..." They all said in unison. They walked to the men's area as usual, and I headed towards the ladies section. I sighed as I saw this years selections. They were flashy as usual, with either too short skirts or deep necklines. I walked up to an angel costume, fully covered, grabbed it, and walked inside of the changing room. When I came out, I saw Seiya and the others walking towards the rooms when she stopped and stared at me. "Woah," Seiya gasped as she looked me over. "I say go with that one!" Yaten and Taiki nodded in agreement.

I shrugged, "I'm gonna look at some more before I pick one." They nodded and walked into the rooms as I went to find another.

An hour and three stores later, we finally decided on our costumes. Seiya had decided on being a goblin (only because I screamed when she came out in it), Taiki chose a Greek god, and Yaten picked out a scary scuba diver. I had decided on a princess costume.

"So, anyone up for ice cream?" Seiya asked. My eyes widened and I grinned a Cheshire Cat grin, and rapidly nodded my head up and down really fast. They all laughed before we walked over to the ice cream parlor across the street.

After we finished, Seiya and I said goodbye to Yaten and Taiki, before walking to my house. "Seiya..." I whispered.

"Ya?"

"I had the dream again..."

"Again?! The exact same dream?" She exclaimed.

"Well... Not exactly... I saw a man..."

"Man?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Hai... He... Looked shocked that I was there... But he also looked very lonely..." I murmured.

"He's a dream Usagi-Chan!" She screamed.

I jumped back in shock. Seiya looked so angry, that had never happened before! "I-I have to go.." I took off running to my house. When I got there, I threw my costume on a chair in my room and jumped into bed, and cried silent tears. She's never yelled at me before... I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	3. The Dare in the Woods

Disclaimer: I only own Sailor Moon in my dreams! There is no way in this world I will ever own this amazing manga/anime franchise!

Chapter 2:

The man looked back at me in shock, but didn't say a word. I couldn't make out his face, but I could easily tell he was very handsome. "Serenity?" He gasped. I couldn't hear his voice, but I heard the words in my head all the same. He began walking towards me, and reached a hand out to touch me. Then I woke up.

'Not again...' I thought as I sat up. It was October 31st, Halloween, and a week since Seiya's outburst. I had hung out with Taiki and Yaten during school throughout the week, but Seiya always stayed away. I stood up and walked downstairs, where I was greeted, by my cat under my feet. "Aahh!" I screamed as I tripped over Luna. I fell on the floor with a loud boom. "Itai!" I moaned as I looked back at Luna. "Luna! Dijoubu?" I asked as I cradled her in my arms. She mewed softly in response and licked my finger.

I placed her down and grabbed some orange juice. "Mom?" I called out. Hm... 'No reply...' I thought. 'Oh well, I must be home alone!' "The Phaaaaaaantom of the Opera is theeeeere, inside my mind!" I sang extremely loud.

"Oi! Stop that you dumb bunny !" My little brother yelled as he walked down the staircase. Shingo was ten years old, almost eleven, with fluffy blond hair, a little darker than mine, tan skin, and a little smaller than me. "I'm trying to play my video game before I go trick or treating!"

"Gomen, but this is the only way I know if I'm home alone!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and walked back upstairs. I sighed and headed to my room to get ready for tonight.

Nighttime came, and I stepped outside where three girls waited for me. Taiki's greek god costume covered her chest (barely), and was a light tan color, with purple ribbon at the bottom, and a gold headband around her hair. Yaten's costume was a regular scuba diver costume, but with tears at random parts showing bones, blood and molding skin. In her headpiece, she had little images of a skull showing wherever was could be seen. Seiya's costume was a strange, creepy creature, wearing a black, shriveled robe. She wore a creepy mask, with her hair down and teased in random places.

"Happy Halloween!" They cheered as I neared them.

"Happy Halloween! You guys look... Creepy! Except for you Taiki, you look, like a cross-dressing goddess!" I laughed. She and the others laughed with me, and I was once again relieved she could handle jokes like that.

"Thanks! You... Look amazing!" Seiya exclaimed. I blushed as I looked at my costume.

I wore a long flowing white dress with straps that clung to my shoulders. I wore a pair of my mom's white heels, and had previously bought a tiara that matched the dress perfectly! Also, I wore a long pearl necklace that I wrapped around my neck twice, and a pearl bracelet on my right wrist.

"So, are you ready to go trick or treating?" I asked. We began walking when Yaten held out her bag.

"Actually, we already started Usagi-Chan!" She laughed.

"You started without me?! That's not fair!" I moaned.

We all laughed and continued down the road, stopping at houses for candy and looking at all the decorations. We kept walking for a few hours, when we arrived at the woods. The woods were at the edge of the Azabu-Juban area, but nobody ever went inthem, not even birds!

It was when I was almost past the woods when I realized I was alone. I turned around, but my friends were gone. "Seiya?" I called. "Taiki-San?!" I was now speed walking to where I last saw them. "Yaten-kun!" I screamed. A pair of arms wrapped around my arms and torso, locking me in a hold against a body. I screamed and thrashed l, before I saw Taiki and Yaten laughing. "Nani? Seiya?" I gasped as I turned around to see her laughing face, well her goblin face.

"Gomen Odango, didn't know you'd nearly die of fright of the woods." She laughed.

I squirmed out of her grip and stuck my tongue out at them. "I am not scared of those woods!"

"Really? Then why did you almost run past them a few minutes ago?" Asked Taiki. The three of them gave me a funny look while waiting for my answer, and I told them I just wanted to move on for more candy.

"Oh really?" Said Seiya in a voice that still sends shivers down my back because nothing good comes when she talks like that. They got in a little huddle, and looked up with creepy mischievous looks on their faces.

"Okay," Yaten grinned, "we'll believe you If you can walk in this woods for at least half an hour, and then come out without leaving before the half hour is over." I paled at those words. 'I can't go in there!' I thought.

"What's in it for me?" I asked. They thought for a minute before Taiki answered "we'll give you all of our full sized candy bars."

"WHAT?!" All three of us screamed. I wasn't expecting Taiki to say that, but then again, she wasn't a candy addict like the rest of us!

"Taiki-San! Don't go deciding things like that by yourself!" Yaten yelled.

"Gomen'nasai, but this is the only way we can get her to do this!" She replied, taking a few steps away from the ticked duo.

"Your right..." Seiya sighed. She then turned to me and repeated the rules, also adding that I would have to give up MY full sizes, which was fine because I only had two, but I'm not going to lose them! They graciously handed me a flashlight and sent me on my way.

I was terrified. The woods were dark and creepy, even with my flashlight, I could barely see anything. Now you see, I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm scared of my overactive imagination giving me images of scary things that could kill me. I kept walking deeper and deeper into the dark woods, past the last light and sound of town, and past my feeling of security before I heard it. A scream was heard behind me. I wasn't sure if it was real or not, but I didn't care, I just knew one thing and one thing only. Run.

I took off faster than ever before. Faster than when I saw an ice cream truck, and faster than when Seiya said the thing from Slenderman was chasing me across a field. I was scared for my life, and I didn't turn around, I didn't stop, I just kept running. I didn't know how long I had been running, but finally, I saw a gate and threw it open before dashing inside, praying it wasn't a cemetery.

I backed up, not willing to turn your back on the thing that caused the scream, when my heel hit something hard and I fell back onto stone. I let out a small scream as I hit the steps, and looked up as I realized it wasn't a cemetery. I gasped at the sight I saw, for it couldn't be real.

"It can't be..." I breathed as I made my way up the stairs, where a garden of black and red roses was beautifully placed so all could see. I slowly walked through the path inside the garden, past a beautifully sculpted fountain with a girl who looked familiar to me lying down at the peak of it. I dipped my fingers into the dancing waters as I passed, and ended up at another set of steps. I looked up and my eyes widened in awe at the sight before me.

"It's the castle in my dreams."

Konbawa minna! That means good evening everyone! It's been a few days since my last writing, sorry about that! I've had a busy few days!

Just to clear up some questions you may have thought during this, the three lights are women, just like in the manga, but Usagi doesn't know Mamoru or the other girls. Usagi also doesn't know that Seiya *spoiler alert* likes her, so everything that happens between them is one sided. Please comment anything that came to mind! Ideas for an oncoming chapter, your feelings on this, anything! Until next time, ja ne


	4. Masked Man

Disclaimer: I only own Sailor Moon in my dreams! There is no way in this world I will ever own this amazing manga/anime franchise!

Chapter 3:

I took a step towards the door, still not believing it was real, and placed a hand on the knocker. 'Feels real.' I thought as I knocked twice. 'Hmm… No answer…' "Might as well!" I turned the doorknob, but it wasn't unlocked. 'Must not need to keep locked doors in the woods. I opened the door, and called out "sumimasen? Is anyone here?" I got no answer, so I walked in and shut the door.

'Strange, it's just like my dream,' I thought. I walked into a large room, where there were many doors, all shut, with no lights underneath. I continued walking, when I noticed a light upstairs moving closer to me. I squeaked and ran to the edge of the staircase before ducking behind the rail.

"Oyasuminasai Prince." A soft voice called. 'Prince, that wasn't in my dream.' I waited until the light moved on, and suddenly realized I was surrounded by darkness, the same as my dream. I hate the dark, and rushed up the stairs, desperate for some light from a candle, window, anything! Unfortunately, all of the windows were closed by dark drapes, and I couldn't open them.

There were two ways to go once I reached the top of the stairs, and although the one to the right had light,something was drawing me to the one to the left, as if I was being pulled to it. As I walked through the halls I found that I could no longer see anything in front of me, yet I wasn't frightened. It felt familiar, walking through the dark hallway, and I was able to maneuver my way through it. I got a nostalgic feeling as I made my way down the hall, one I couldn't quite explain, but it felt as if I were in a dream, where I knew exactly where to go.

I found myself in yet another hallway, but this one was dimly lit as light peeked out from under a door. 'It is just like my dream!' I thought as I reached for the doorknob. I slowly opened the door, and saw the room I had seen in my dream, large and filled with candles, a large bed, bookshelves, and a large windowsill. On the windowsill sat a person, I gasped as I saw who it was. It was him!

He had dark ebony hair, and wore a black cape, but that was all I could see of him. He was turned away from me, and was staring into the moonlit sky. "Kimi" I breathed, barely able to get the word past my lips. He turned in shock and placed a white mask on, concealing his face. He had dark blue eyes, darker and clearer than Seiya's and that was saying something. He wore a dark shirt with a strange silver design, black pants and shoes, and the inside of the cape was silver. He had olive skin, that looked paler in the moonlight, and looked at me in shock, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Serenity" he gasped in a voice so beautiful and low, it put Taiki to shame. He walked over to me slowly, eyes shining with unbelief, and slowly closed his eyes. When he opened him, he gasped. "You're, real!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I answered softly. He slowly rose from where he had been sitting, and walked over to me dry slowly. He reached a hand to my face carefully, as if afraid I would shatter like glass. He looked me in the eyes, and then frowned. He placed a hand at the bottom of my throat and I gasped as the world spun and went dark. Just before I passed out, I felt myself fall and something catch me.

I woke up on a warm comfy bed, under soft covers. I moaned and rolled over, curling up in a little ball while burying myself deeper into the covers, when I felt something against my leg. "Luna?" I mumbled, lifting my head out from under the covers. The bed wasn't my own, and what was against my leg definitely wasn't my cat! "You!" I shrieked as I dove under the sheets once more. The man from before was there on the bed, sitting near my knee.

"You're not her." He said. I peeked out of the covers, and saw him staring at me angrily.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I slowly took off the covers. "Who are you?"

"That is my question. Who are you, and how did you find this place?"

"I asked first." He snarled and I jumped back a bit, pressing myself against the wall behind me. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, and I didn't mean to find this place! My friends just dared me to go into the woods for a little while, I heard a scream, ran for my life, and ended up here!" I decided to leave the part where I had dreamt about this place to myself.

"Rabbit of the Moon, this is too much of a cruel joke for Kami to play." I looked up, and saw his eyes full of anger and pain. "Let me guess, you think this is a joke? A kind of 'reminder' after all of these years? I've never once forgotten!" He yelled, standing up and glaring at the sky through the window. My heart ached

for some reason, and I could hear the pain in his voice. He seemed so different than before, when I first met him, he was gentle, but now it seems he hates me. 'What am I thinking? I just met the guy, don't know his name, and last I checked, he was the one who made me pass out!'

"Ano! Why are you so angry? Why are you so upset about my name?" I asked, slowly standing to my feet. He jumped and turned to me, as if forgetting I was even there, and sighed.

"It's nothing you should worry about, come, I'll take you to your home." He opened the window, and jumped out. I shrieked and rushed towards the window, and saw him standing on the ground, which was very far away. "Jump." He ordered.

"E to, I can't fly!"

"Of course not, I'll catch you!" I looked around, and unfortunately found nothing that could help me not die. "Any day now!" He snarled.

I sighed, stepped onto the windowsill, and jumped. I screamed and pushed my dress down, and felt myself go horizontal in the air, and I knew this was it. This is how I am going to die, by trusting a man, and jumping out of a window. I pulled my hands to my chest, and closed my eyes, bracing for impact, when two arms caught me. I opened my eyes, and saw that he had truly caught me, just as he said he would. I felt warmth rushing from his hands all over me, and the warmth felt so familiar. The warmth faded when he put me down.

"You are surprisingly light, doesn't you family feed you?"

I looked down, and was shocked he would say that. Seiya always complained that I was heavy, and it was true. I'm not very skinny, but I always ate, so it's not surprising she would say that.

"I eat more than you'd think!" I laughed. He turned around, and walked towards the woods. He was walking at a fast pace, and I had to jog to keep up. I walked behind him, and began to panic as we actually went into the woods. I had slowed so much I was practically standing still, I just couldn't go through those woods again. The man looked behind him after a few moments, and glared as he saw me standing at the entrance to the woods. He sighed and walked back over to me, looking frustrated.

"What is it now?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I looked up at him with sad, scared eyes. "I don't like those woods, they scare me. Nobody ever goes into them, not even birds, and it gives me a bad vibe." My voice was getting softer as I spoke, my fear affecting my speech.

He sighed once more, 'does he always have to sigh?' and pulled his cape towards me. "Hold onto this, so you won't get lost." He began to walk off without me, and I rushed to keep up. When we began walking into the woods, I gripped his cape tightly and pressed close to him. I felt him stiffen, but he continued walking forward. We continued walking for a few minutes, when I saw a glimpse of the sidewalk, with Seiya and the others were sitting on the ground, panicked looks on their faces.

I looked at the masked man, and he lifted a hand over in their direction. I let go of his cape and rushed to my friends. It was still dark out, but it looked as if the night was almost over, they had bags under their eyes, and Yaten-Kun was using Seiya's shoulder as a pillow while she slept. I was almost out of the woods when I slammed into something hard. I let out a cry and fell to the ground. I heard footsteps and fists pounding on something. I looked up and saw the man next to me, pounding an invisible wall repeatedly.

"No! It can't have sealed! She can't stay here!" He grunted. I stood, and pressed my hand and face directly in front of Seiya, but she remained still, even though she was staring right at me. It was as if she couldn't see me for some reason… 'What's going on? This is so weird!'

"Why can't we get through?" I asked softly.

The man stopped pounding and leaned against the strange wall. "There is a seal that guards this world from yours, one that is only open on nights when the moon is full, and only while it is hanging above the woods. One of the few places that the seal can open its protective wall is in these woods, but only during certain times. The reason nobody comes in is because whenever they try, the seal confuses them and sends them back where they started. Unfortunately, the seal is closed now." I jumped to my feet and ran up to him.

"You mean, I can't go back?" I asked.

"For a month, yes." He closed his eyes and frowned at the ground.

"But, if that's true, then what about my friends? My family!" My voice shook as I spoke. "They'll have thought I died! My parents will be grief stricken! My brother, oh Shingo, he's only ten! He'll be so worried! They'll blame it on Seiya and the others! I can't put them through that!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks, making them shine in the light of early morning.

My eyes were squeezed shut, and I stiffened she I felt gloved hands slide against my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I looked up with wide eyes, and found myself staring into his dark, beautiful eyes. He looked at me sternly, and sighed.

"It will all work out in the end, I'm sure of it. But what will tears do to help aid you?" His eyes widened in something that looked like surprise, and he dropped his hands from my face. He turned and began walking back to the castle, but turned his head slightly and said "you may stay at my castle while you wait. The choice is yours." He turned his head back towards his castle and walked off.

I took a few steps forward, before turning back to see my world. Seiya was beginning to stir, and I made my decision. Heart heavy, I walked away from the home and life I had known, and followed the masked man back to the castle.

Konbanwa minna! Sorry it took so long for this one, but I just didn't know when to stop or how long it should be! I made this one a bit longer, so hopefully this will make up for my tardiness! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

If you have any ideas for future stories or chapters, please comment them in review! I love reading them!

Translation notes:

Oyasuminasai- polite way of saying good night.

Kimi-you

Kami-God

E to- well, or um.


	5. Kino Makoto

Konbanwa Minna! Sorry that this is so late! Forgive me? In this chapter, two new characters are introduced, so I hope you like it!

Chapter 5:

It had been two days since Halloween… I was given a room at the masked man's castle, and I hadn't come out for food, there was a bathroom connected to my room, so I stayed inside. I woke up for the second time that night, woken by nightmares I couldn't remember. I looked outside and saw it was beginning to get light out. I sighed and stretched before getting out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, where the bath was, and released my hair from its tight odangos. My long hair stayed at my sides, still tight from not being brushed or taken down once in two days.

The bath had felt nice, but without manga to read I preferred showers. I grabbed the hairbrush next to my bed and brushed my long, tangled hair. When i finished, I walked over to my closet to change. I put on a simple pink dress, and walked over to my costume to place It in the wardrobe, when something fell out of it. Confused, I leaned down and saw that it was my broach. 'I could have sworn that I left it at home…" I thought as I placed the broach in the pocket of my new dress.

Twenty minutes later, my hair was dry and was in pigtails while I put my odangos in. When I finished (finally) I stepped outside of my room, and began searching for a kitchen.

The hallways were brighter than they were on Halloween, but the curtains were still closed. They were lit by numerous candles that must have taken forever to light, and they made it seem like nighttime. I turned and walked throughout the castle, careful to not go where the masked man's room was, when I finally heard a noise. I quickened the pace, and I smelled something fruity, which made me jump into the kitchen singing "food!"

The kitchen was empty except for a very tall lady with a ponytail full of pretty brown, wavy hair. She turned towards me, laughing "yes Min- who are you?" She was beautiful, with bright green eyes, olive skin, and Rose earrings. She looked at me with a cautious yet curious look on her face. "Wait a minute! No it can't be… Could it?" She muttered, a bunch of different emotions swimming across her face. "What's your name?"

"I'm Usagi!" I grinned, trying to peek at the sweet behind her.

"How ironic…" She muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing!" She exclaimed before smiling. "I'm Kino Makoto, the castle's chef and gardener!" I looked over and finally saw what I smelled. There was a strawberry banana fruit tart lying on the counter, and it looked like heaven. She noticed what I was looking at, and grinned. "Looks good doesn't it? I baked it with real fruit! This one is for the Prince, but I'll make you one in just a minute!" I grinned and she opened a watch, and clicked the blue button at the top. "Makoto here, I'm all ready for you Ami!" I gave her a confused look as she closed it, and she pointed towards the door. Two minutes later, a blue haired girl in a blue dress rushed in.

"Is it ready?" She asked in a soft voice. She had skin almost as pale as mine, and pretty river-blue eyes. She wore a blue choker with a strange symbol on it, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Hai! Oh, Ami, meet-

"Thanks Makoto!" She interrupted and quickly walked out of the room. I gave Makoto a look when she part, and she just sighed and shrugged.

"That's Mizuno Ami, she's like a maid, but isn't at the same time… anyways! On to that fruit tart!"

It was the best fruit tart I had ever tasted. After I ate, Makoto showed me the gardens she worked on, and I snacked on a few blackberries I found. We sat down under a giant evergreen tree, when she sighed.

"It's been forever since I got a break…" She sighed.

"How long?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before replying "I can't really remember!" We laughed and then she asked me "so where did you come from? I know you aren't from around here, there's only a few of us after all!"

"I live across the woods on the other side of the border." Her eyes widened. "I wandered in here by accident, and now I can't leave for a while…"

"So then, you are stuck here until the next full moon?" I nodded. "Sweet! Maybe you'll be able to bring some fun to this boring old castle, it's been forever since I've seen this place full of light and smiles…" She sighed.

I thought about what she said as I headed back to my room. How long was long? What did she mean that Ami was 'almost a maid'? I walked into my room and collapsed onto the bed.

"Why is this place so confusing?!" I moaned. I stood up and walked to the window, staring at the garden Makoto showed me. 'She's good! Dekedo… when does she have time to work on it?' I sighed and rested my elbows on the windowsill. 'Mama… What's going through your head? I hope she's not blaming Seiya! It's not her fault!'

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. I whipped around and looked into Makoto's green eyes, which were wide and shocked. "Wow your jumpy!" She laughed.

I laughed and nodded. "My friends make fun of me for that, one of them plays tricks on me all the time! She's one of the ones who dared me to into the woods though…"

"Ah, I wondered about that. I just came up to give you this slice of chocolate cake, since I figured you were still hungry." I looked down and saw a glimpse of heaven on a silver plate. I grinned and took it from her hands before diving into the treat. "Jeez you WERE hungry!" She laughed. "But anyone would be if they didn't eat for two days, well… Most people anyways."

I looked up after I licked the plate clean, and put it onto my lap. "How did you know this was my room?" I asked.

"I asked Ami on the communicator, she answered before running off somewhere. You'd like her, she's friendly and kind, but is very shy, so she might take a while to warm up to you."

"She sounds like my cat!" I laughed. Makoto laughed and took the plate from me.

"Dinner will be in a few hours, feel free to roam, but maybe you should stay away from the Prince's quarters." I opened my mouth to ask her about him, but she was already out the door.

'The Prince… Strange… When Makoto talked about him her voice got sad… Could she be in love with him?' I shook my head from the idea, it seemed like motherly love more than it did romantic. "This Prince… Why can't I get him out of my head!" I moaned, collapsing onto my bed. I curled up on top of the giant bed, letting the covers be under me, it was too hot for them anyways. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I was in the castle, standing in front of the Princes door. I opened it and saw the Prince standing by the window, holding what looked like a picture frame. I couldn't move my legs, so I strained my neck, trying to get a peek at the face in it. I couldn't see it no matter how hard I tried, and still couldn't move my feet.

"... Why did you leave me?" His voice whispered. My eyes focused on him, and I felt as if I were eavesdropping on a private conversation. He slowly put the picture down and rushed out the door. I gasped as he ran through me, and he slowed. He glanced over his shoulder before running through the hallway.

I woke up to the Sun setting, it was about dinnertime and I was hungry. I sat up and my blanket fell into my lap. I started to stretch when I froze. I looked down at the red blanket on me when I realized, I hadn't gone to sleep with a blanket on. This wasn't even one of the sheets on my bed!

I looked out the window and thought of my dream. That man was running somewhere before I woke up… Could he have placed it on me? I bit my lip before shaking my head. "It was a dream Usagi!" I whispered. I got out of bed and headed to get some dinner. I paused when I started to leave the room, and turned my head towards the bed. I smiled softly and felt a light blush warm my face, and looked down before rushing out of the room.

I covered my face with my hand and whispered "Why am I blushing?!"

Hey Minna! I'm sooooo sorry that this is late! It is insanely late and I've had severe writer's block!

And about The Masked Man's relationship with Usagi, I'm not telling!


End file.
